This proposal represents an initial effort in a multi-modular research enterprise to be carried out within the Phoenix drug program to document, assess, and improve the therapeutic community approach toward drug rehabilitation. The general objective is to identify and explore the psychological parameters of the addict who comes to Phoenix for treatment. A number of personality and psychopathological measures will be obtained on all Phoenix residents. These data will be correlated with extensive socio-demographic and criminal activity information to provide a complete social-psychological profile of the Phoenix drug abuser. Accomplishing this objective, then, will establish a broad data base from which a series of systematic investigations can be launched as to outcome, process, change and comparisons across treatment modalities.